


A Glimpse into the Future

by Pokejedservo



Category: The Weekenders
Genre: All Just a Dream, F/M, Peeping Tom, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light-hearten comedic look onto our 4 young friends having a strange dream in which they see how they like about 10 years into the future. Lets just say its a good old fashioned example on how things can change so much yet still remian the same. (Little bits of comically implied T/L and C/T and the like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse into the Future

(Our four young friends gaze upon the stars one Friday night normally one of them would be talking to us about what's going on here. But somewhat surprisingly enough they are too busy peacefully gazing upon the stars lying down on a hill it was apparently getting late but oddly enough none of them noticed. However they start to doze off and fall asleep, it seems to be Morning and as they got off the hill.)

Tish: I can’t believe that we all slept out here in this hill throughout the night.

Lor: Ah Tish I’m sure its not that big a deal…

Tino: Eh everyone? Is it just me but where did that nearby road come from?

Carver: Heh its probably just you besides we were so busy stargazing last night I hardly took the time to notice what anything else there looked like nearby.

Lor: Same here…

Tish: Even I will admit to that…

Tino: Well okay then…

(As they walked back into town they noticed a few things going about that look a little ahead of their time. Some guy was using his cell phone to project a CGI-made map of the city in a nearby wall. A nearby Street performer was using invisible camouflage for most of his body and tricking others as if he was truly a wandering disembodied head. And a few nearby kids were playing around using voice changers to make more realistic animal noises. As our four preteen friends watched all of this, well lets just say Tino is not the only whom finds this remotely any suspicious anymore.)

Lor: Ooookay guys what's going on here?

Tish: I haven’t truly seen any of these technological feats yet and I usually keep myself informed of these things.

Tino: I knew something weird is going on here.

Carver: For once I gotta go with Tino on this one I mean… Hello

(Carver is now getting distracted as he watches a young black man walking down the street. He is a sharply dressed fellow with some rather cool shades and very stylish formal shoes. And as the young grown man is now on his cell phone…)

Adult Carver: Yo Carver Descartes here talk to me…

Tino: That guy is Carver?

Carver: Cool! I’m already starting to like this future.

Lor: Who would’ve guessed?

Tish: It’s not that hard to tell, especially with the particularly formally designed footwear.

Lor: Oh yeah I see your point there

Tino: Yeah only Carver would wear fancy shoes in the middle of a normal afternoon.

Carver: If their fine stylish shoes like those then I don’t see why not? Besides I’m probably having a cool high-paying job in order to actually afford a slick ensemble that I have now.

Tish: True your future self’s attire does indeed suggest a higher-paying job.

Lor: Can’t be too much higher though I saw my dad wear a suit like that once.

Tino: Yeah he probably spent more cash on his shoes then anything else.

(As Carver’s adult self walks inside a building, our 4 young friends walk about in this somewhat more futuristic SunnyDale. They now just discovered another little oddity as on how it seemed that Lor was going to bump into some people she actually phased right through them.)

Lor: Okay did I just through some people just now?

Tish (as she tries to reach out and touch some other people but her arm phases): Indeed you have Lor, it’s quite possibly a result of our rather unlikely presence here in this visit of the not too distant future.

Lor: So we’re all a bunch of holograms?

Tish: In a way yes though I’m still certain that we’re all dreaming.

Tino: How so?

Tish: Simple none of us are ever really known for sleepwalking or really making all that much of any other movements as we sleep even when we appear to be dreaming.

Tino: I suppose that's true…

Carver: Heh even if it is all true I still say we should look about and see all the cool stuff around here. I mean its not everyday one can get such a direct look into about a decade into the future here huh?

Tino: Can’t fault logic like that, let’s go!

(Our 4 young little preteen friends wander about the somewhat more futuristic SunnyDale. While not being able to directly touch anything did kind of hamper their fun a bit. They were still able to enjoy watching the many fascinating attractions of this future their in. After wandering about for a while they started to rest at a nearby café with tables outside.

Tino: Ah man that was fun!

Lor: I know did you see on how the Funville Arcade turned out? I can’t wait until it actually comes out like that.

Tish: Indeed though judging by the writing on some of those machines it looked like Funville was starting to accept more advanced games from Japan. Makes sense considering that unlike America, Japan’s Arcade Industry is still alive and well.

Carver: True and they still got those cool pool tables in there just fine. And of course the local mall is looking just as snazzy as ever.

Tino: Very true ah man this future is so going to be fun…

(Just then two lovely young ladies walked by at sat down at a table. Tish and Lor didn’t really seem to notice at first however Tino & Carver sure did.)

Carver: Hello! Yummy hotties at 12:00

Tino: No kidding…

(The two boys stare at them rather lets just say in fascination. And now as they noticed Lor smirks at the two aforementioned boys while Tish looks away rolling her eyes. The young ladies in question are two redheads, one short-haired the other long. The long haired redhead has a pair of rather stylish glasses on with a nice purple-colored business power-suit of a skirt on. The short-haired one however is wearing something a little more casual namely blue jeans, red tank top and a light brown jacket on. Both are fairly well-figured and as the long-haired redhead crosses her rather fine legs.)

Carver: Business attire never looked this good

Tino: I can understand what your saying here but I am a bit more partial to the short-haired redhead.

(And the aforementioned red-head briefly tries to stretch her whole body.)

Carver: Understandable

Waiter: Excuse me Ms. Tish Katsufrankis & Ms. Lor McQuarrie but would you like to order while your guests are about to arrive?

Adult Tish: Yes please

Carver: Ms. Tish Katsufrankis?

Tino: Ms. Lor McQuarrie?

(And now as Tish and Lor are right behind them smiling)

Tish: It’s amazingly fascinating on how these surprise twists can go huh?

Lor: Oh I dunno Tish I mean he always did seem to be “a bit more partial to the short-haired redhead” huh?

Tino (red-faced but with a bitter tone and a twitch in his eye): Your enjoying this aren’t you?

Lor (with an even more devious smile): Oh yeah heh heh heh…

Tish: Okay Lor we got them to sweat enough besides it looks like our future selves are about to get a couple of visitors.

(And indeed they do in fact they meet up with Carver’s future self and they now see a young bland-haired man. The aforementioned blonde fellow is wearing a somewhat darker brown jacket, white shirt and blue jeans. His hair is not incredibly long but he is letting it somewhat cover his face.)

Adult Tino: Hello

Carver: Geez Tino did you forget this wonderful invention called a haircut?

Tino: At least I actually did something somewhat different in the future there Mr. Brush Head.

Tish: Now now you two lets watch our adult selves talking here.

Adult Tish: You two seem to be trying some different fashion statements.

Adult Carver: Ah yeah why else would I wear sunglasses and Tino would have his hair like that?

(There was a moment of silence until Adult Tish & Lor covered themselves up a bit in one hand and are about to smack them with the other.)

Adult Carver: But to try out these classic men’s fashion statements that are supposedly in vogue now. After all ladies there is nothing wrong with trying a little something different every now & then right?

Adult Tino (while trying to uncover his face): Right, right what he said!

Adult Tish: Okay I suppose I’ll let you off this time.

Adult Lor: Yeah (now looking at adult Tino) though I’d trim that front of your hairdo covering your face there young man. Carver’s shades maybe one thing but if you’re gonna go hairy wait until you get some facial hair there.

Adult Tino: Yes Ma’am, anyways what have you guys been doing lately?

Adult Carver: My job as an executive at the Mall’s shoe store is going absolutely grand. Then again its no surprise seeing as my vast shoe-knowledge became quite a fabulous asset to my line of work

Adult Tino: Yeah and I’m still baffled on why people buy those overpriced things.

Adult Carver: Hey man, say what you will about those shoes being overpriced but at least they generally do the job right and last. The National Enquirer is one of the most profitable news publications and the food we’re eating probably has more journalistic integrity than that rag.

Adult Tino: Ahh… Touché

Adult Carver: Anyways what have you three been doing lately?

Adult Tish: I’m still quite a prominent student at the local university, excelling in class.

Adult Tino: Heh I’m still trying to find a good act at the local stand-up comedy clubs.

Adult Lor: Yeah even I tried to help him every now & then just for fun, but at least when I’m with him his acts are generally a bit more popular.

Adult Tino (while his eyes are a little lower): Gee I wonder why…

Adult Lor (with a bit of a smirk): And what's that suppose to mean hmmm?

Adult Tino (and as he rolls them away): Ehhh…. Nothing…

Adult Lor: Good boy…

Adult Tish: Can’t see why your getting such mediocre results I mean ever since childhood you’ve been known for having quite the sarcastic sense of humor.

Adult Tino: Ehhh its not me its just that these places I’ve been going barely had any activity its not funny.

Adult Lor: I can actually vouch for him on that, I may not have been with him in all his performing acts but from what I’ve seen yeah ol’ Tino here can’t seem to get any work outside those pathetic “Small Potatoes” he appears at. Most of them had hardly anyone show up at all…

Adult Tino: I know *sigh* I know all too well…

Adult Lor: Yeah there is a reason why I’d prefer to have that job be for just for fun. Though I will say this much we did have a pretty good act together upstage huh?

Adult Tino: Yeah we did, besides at least we both got to be in some classes at the local community college. One of the classes I’m taking up would be acting; I’ll probably be a Voice Actor in the near future as well. Or maybe if I’m lucky I could be one of those screen actors that end up having a good VA history as well like Tim Curry, Mark Hamill, Ron Perlman and the like.

Adult Carver: And Phil Lamarr I mean don’t forget his roots with Mad TV and Pulp Fiction and all.

Adult Tino: True, true…

Adult Tish: Speaking of which where are you getting your education Carver? I’m at a College while Tino and Lor are at a Community College, where are you getting your education?

Adult Carver: Like I need to be in any sort of college considering the cool job I have now?

Adult Tino: Riiiight stick with a career based entirely on luck…

Adult Carver: Like you weren’t going to do the same Mr. “Small Potatoes”? Besides they recognized my talent in shoe knowledge and try to fully utilize its potential.

Adult Tish: Yeah and the fact that they’ve been watching you obsessively leer at every single detail in all the shoes in their store for over 10 years probably helped as well.

Adult Carver: Nothing wrong with becoming dedicated to your goals. Besides if I really need to I can always go to a Community College just like those two especially since there is no age requirement for them.

Adult Tish: Okay OKAY you made your point Carver, we understand now…

Adult Lor: Yeah and you should see me and Tino whenever its time to go to the Community College’s gym. Got him to be my “wrestling partner” there on the ring, pinned him down 5 times. And that was just today…

(Adult Carver laughs while Adult Tish tries not to, while Adult Tino has a rather annoyed look on his face)

Adult Tish: Now Lor shouldn’t you pick someone who is a bit more of a physical match to you?

Adult Carver: Yeah Lor I know you like easy prey but must their Stamina be the polar opposite of yours?

Adult Lor: Oh rest assured Carver I have enough stamina for the both of us heh heh…

Adult Tino: Waiter can I have this drink be stiff please?

Adult Lor: Oh now now Tino you should be happy, I mean here I am awfully nice enough to offer all of this for free instead of charging you.

Adult Tino: Why thank you Lor I’ll remember that when I’m thinking of buying you a certain pair of heels this Christmas.

Adult Lor (dryly): Awww how sweet…

(Meanwhile as our 4 present day preteen group is still watching their future selves converse.)

Carver: Ha hah hah ha ha ah man… (Notices that Tino is not next to him) Tino? Tino? Where are you man?

(He finds Tino nearby in a fetal position)

Carver: Okay Tino why are you going fetal this time?

(Tino is pointing forward)

Carver: Aw c’mon man your not getting roasted THAT badly…

(He is more trying to point at pre-teen Lor whom is busy taking notes with quite the playful little grin on her face.)

Carver: Ahhh… I see…

(Later on, it was night and the four friend’s adult selves separate and went back into their separate houses. Adult Tish was the last one they saw going inside and as Tino and the girls walk away.)

Tish: This has been a rather fascinating experience.

Lor: I know my future self is so cool!

Tino: Well she certainly was interesting enough…

Lor: Gee I wonder why?

Tino: Eh heh heh…

Tish: Say where’s Carver?

Tino: Last I saw him was at your future self’s house.

Tish (in a slightly bitter tone): Oh really?

(Meanwhile back over there Carver tries to find a good window to view in hope to get to see Adult Tish undress for the night.)

Carver: Ah right nobody can see me, hear me or even touch me. Man do I have it good right now.

(Of course Carver forgot one slight problem in his plan namely the Present day Tish right behind him.)

Tish: *ahem*!

(Carver sheepishly grins and laughs while Tish gives him a rather nasty glare and well I’m sure you all know what happens next. Soon afterwards we see Tino and Lor just watch Tish as she drags Carver on the street by his hair. A little later on they try to find a spot to sleep for the night and they did. On the next day they are still in the somewhat futuristic world but they surprisingly find Adult Carver and Girls head over to the Tonitini residence. And as they head inside they see Tino’s mother whom has aged surprisingly over the years.)

Adult Carver: Yo Mrs. T, where’s Tino?

Tino’s Mom: Upstairs, but I’d be careful if I were you, he is usually not truly ready to go in the morning.

Adult Carver: We’ll see about that…

(They are now about to walk upstairs however they started to hear lively energetic music upstairs. Neither of them had any idea what the music playing is. That is until they eventually went up to Tino’s room as in his underwear actually dancing while listening to the old Village People song “Macho Man”.)

Funky with his body he’s a king  
Call him Mr. Eagle, dig his chains!

(Tino tries to do a stylish pose however he then notices that he suddenly got himself an audience then turns the music off. Carver looks away while both girls were read in the face. Tish tries to look away while Lor smiles and whistles at him. Tino however still feels a little awkward about it though.)

Adult Carver: I’m having a day off from work and its not a school day anywhere, wanna come with us for some fun?

Adult Tino: Sure just… give me some time for me to pull my pants up!

Adult Carver: Okay

Adult Lor: Oh by the way…

(She stuffs a $5 bill in his briefs)

Adult Tino: Cute Lor, real cute…

Adult Lor: Why thank you

(Meanwhile as they walk away the kids were nearby and well Tino and Lor were watching at least. Carver was just simply looking away while Tish was trying not to look.)

Carver: Oh sure when I do it its bad but when she does it… ugh… oh why me…

Tino: Now I’m sure there is a good reason why it’s like that.

Carver: Oh I know why you’re not complaining but still…

Tino: What do you… Nevermind!

(A little later on that day our four little preteen friends are now hanging out at the bench nearby one of the shoreside shops.)

Tino: Amazing on how the old phrase “The more things change the more they stay the same” applies to us so much right now.

Tish: Indeed though I wonder if there is a bit more to this. I mean sure dreams may feel real but this very much realistic to us, okay maybe Carver becoming a successful executive at the local shoe store is a bit of a stretch.

Carver: Hey it can happen after all I’m very knowledgeable about shows now think how brilliant I’ll be about it in the future…

Tish: Okay okay but still it feels so real I can almost wonder if it’s a dream or a prophecy.

Carver: I hope it’s a prophecy because I’ll be looking forward to all of this.

(And as their adult selves now walk by)

Adult Carver: Ah man I almost forgot I gotta go pick up my little brother soon from the doctor’s.

Adult Tino: Can’t believe your still doing that for your parents…

Adult Carver: Hey Man just because I’m a successful businessman doesn’t mean I’ll be ignoring my family.

Adult Tino: And that you pity your parents on how your little brother Colby is still a sugar crazed little maniac.

Adult Carver: Oh yeah that too…

Carver: Ehhh… Except for that…

Lor: Heh don’t worry Carver…

Tino: Yeah maybe if you’re lucky they made any halfway decent progress in getting him tamed.

Carver: Knowing my luck, I kind of doubt that…

Tish: Oh c’mon Carver I’m sure your luck can’t be that bad.

Carver: Well now that you mentioned it I suppose so…

(Later on that night the twentysomething counterparts of our intrepid four have arrived to a rather certain hill.)

Lor: Hey wait a minute their right back where WE started!

Adult Lor: Ah I remember this place…

Adult Tish: Oh yes we use to spend some nights just peacefully stargazing during our childhood.

Adult Carver: Ah yes good times, good times…

Adult Tino: Hey none of us are particularly busy tonight, why not we lie down here for a while you know for old time sake?

(They nodded in agreement and as they lie down, they lie there for a bit of a while until they dozed off and feel asleep.)

Tino: Heh I would too but ol’ hairy here is hogging my spot!

Lor: Just lie there anyways Tino, touching them would only phase them remember?

Tino: Oh yeah…

(He tries to do that and it seemed to work however he oddly doesn’t show any signs of getting back up.)

Lor (as she tries to search for him in Adult Tino): Tino? Tino? Where are you?

Tish: Well this sleeping man here IS Tino’s future self and this appears to be a dream though an erringly realistic one. Maybe this is one way to make sure we wake up.

Lor: Well no sense in letting him getting too much of a head start. (She lies down on her future self as well.)

Tish: Ready to go Carver?

Carver: Oh sure…

(He leers at Adult Tish one more time and as he gets himself ready to lie down.)

Tish: *ahem* (She points at Adult Carver)

Carver: Eh heh heh my bad…

(They all did that and suddenly they all woke up on that hill as themselves in the next morning.)

Lor: Man that was a great dream…

Carver: I know I’m so looking forward to when it happens…

Tish: Oh really?

Carver: Yeah buts for Business and Technological reasons of course.

Tish: Riiiiight…

(And now about a moment later, as Tino does his traditional prologue to the audience.)

Tino: Well even though I’m probably still going to ask my mom on what she put on my dinner last night AGAIN, that was a rather interesting dream? Do I wish it’ll come true? Hmmm… maybe, I have my reasons… Course without the lame Comedy huts this time well… Later days!

THE END


End file.
